The Daughter Of Evil
by AelciaBG
Summary: There was once upon a time in Norrisville, an evil sorcerer roamed to whom no person dared to face. And he was terrifying and powerful, what many didn't know was he had a daughter, whom in time had (like any simple human being) gone through history. And now to the current Norrisville, where it is discovered a new possible evil brought upon it. But is it truly evil...?
1. AN

Suuuuuuuuuuuup! So, I'm new to this whole biz so plz go easy on me! As ya'll know, this is a Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja Fanfic!

And well, yeah, that's about it. Idk what I'm going to do exactly to this story, like, at all.

Whatever pops into my mind is what will be slapped upon this beautiful pages.

*vomits on pages* Like so, eeew that's shnasty! Ahem. *Throws page away*

You get my point, just read dangit!


	2. Chapter 1

800 years ago, where the sorcerer used to wreck so much havoc, and despair, he had a daughter.

Eyes as green as the forest trees, hair as black as the darkest nights, skin as white as snow, red lips that shame the red of ones blood.

Her name was Chiyoko, the child of their next generation, she was said to be as evil as her father, simply because many thought her beauty was an alluring curse.

That was the case at first, having been the Sorcerer and Sorceress's daughter, she had to have something threatening of her.

But she was not like her parents, she simply wanted to love, to feel compassion, be...

Nice.

Her parents did not approve, she was a disgrace as they called her, they threw her away, like nothing.

What they thought would birth the next generation of these foul sinners, was now a simple disgust in their beady glowing eyes.

She then set on a new life, away from those whom know her out of fear or disgust, away from the land she once called home..

Soon she met with a man, but not just any man, this man was a well known wizard, he did good for many people and was the talk of the town where she had resided.

The two fell greatly in love, that not even magic can stop their time.

Although their love was beautiful, other saw it differently. One of the wizards assistants insisted that she was a witch, the wizard had not believed this, until that is, proof was shown.

They saw her using magic, even though simply to dance with the Autumn leaves, the assistant insisted and showed him she was the daughter of the sorcerer.

With the love he had felt broken by the feeling of betrayal, he captured her to present to the village in a witch burning ceremony.

"Why...? I thought.. you loved me... I thought for once, no one saw me as a monster..." she asked

"That is because you are one... Forgive me..." he replied, watching the flames rising to her feet.

She screamed and cried, the pain was agonizing, but what pain she felt of the flames matched none to the pain she felt in her heart.

She had sunk into the pain, spreading wings as black as her heart, her fragile purity lost, she flew into the distant skies, never to be seen again...

* * *

 **Sooooo chapters may possibly be short and stuff, so sorry I'm such a shoob! anyways! Nexto Chaputa desu!**


	3. Chapter 2

Another boring day at Norrisville high, all students getting ready for the first boring class of the day, walk the same boring halls, the same boring classes, the same boring clubs, the same boring-

Oh!

A stanked kid, whale, not so boring after all!

The ninja swooped in with a smokebomb, and students cheered, ah, the usual.

But then even bigger cheers seeing the ninja's teacher already beating the shoob out of the stanked student aka. Bucky.

The ninja groaned and ran into action, kicking the stanked bucky out of balance to fall into a lamp post nearby.

"Nomicon, bro, I don't see what needs to be de-stanked here!" Ninja yelled, right after being thrown into the school walls.

"Ninja, over there!" Nomi dodges and counters some hits and points at the dinger in Flute girls' hand

"Aha! Ninja kick!" Ninja quickly ran to flute girl and kicked the dinger making it break into peices, causing Bucky to return to his old self.

Immediately after, both heroes were swarmed by oh so loving fan boys and girls, only for them to have the stink of smokebomb in their noses.

Quick as possible the two heroes quickly got back onto their seats, just enough time to see a new face in school.

"Cunningham! You were so close to missing class man! You, can not leave me here alone in boredom" Howard, the pudgy orange headed, only friend of the ninja whispered angrily.

"Sorry Howard, but hey, at least we made it." Randy apologized, turning his head to Ms. Driscoll and er, Mr. Driscoll.

"Alright everybody! Today we have a special surprise for all of you! Ohoh! You tell them honey!" Ms. Driscoll said, turning to the skeleton that is her hubby dearest.

"Ah yes, we have a new student joining us! She's a transfer all the way from France!" 'Mr. Driscoll announced, as a girl walked in...

* * *

 **Who could this mystery gurl be? Find out next time! Short, ik, sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3

The girl that had walked in wore (insert clothing style) and had lush (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin, and beautiful (e/c) eyes. And looking closely around her she seemed to give off this eerily intimidating aura...

"I am (L/n) (Y/n)." she said, staring intently at the floor.

"Well! Now that that's settled, please take a seat... Hmm... Oh! Behind Nomi! Nomi please raise your hand!" said Mrs. Driscoll with a smile.

Nomi stood and raised his hand waiting until she saw.

With a curt nod to the two teachers, she made her way to the seat behind Nomi.

Nomi flinched when she had walked past him, he felt a sort of electrical jolt go through his veins. Not knowing what it was, he looked at the (h/c) haired girl sit down. Making eye contact gave him another bigger jolt, he turns away, quite tense. As baffling as it was, he wanted to look at her again.

 _Those eyes..._

Yes, he wanted to look into her eyes again, they looked so curious, yet.. It was as if they enticed him to look into them deeper..

"Nomi?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked to his student infront him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked the purple haired teen.

"Well..." Randy trailed of, trying to find the appropriate words to say.

"He was gunna ask, why the juice you were checking out the new chick." Howard finished.

"Checking.. out?" Nomi questioned what this meant and Randy face palmed.

"He meant to say, why were you staring at her?" Randy explained.

"I see. Well, I do not know myself... I shall think about an explanation for my actions later." Nomi replied.

"Pssh! You are SO crushing on her!" Howard teased.

"Howard! What the juice man?!" Randy exclaimed.

Nomi raised an eyebrow at this, "I don't see myself crushing the female for any particular reason unless she were an enemy."

"Nomi, man, he means you like her. Like, like her, like her." Randy explained, trying to shush Howard from laughing.

"Boys! Be quiet now! Unless you three all want detention?!" yelled.

Nomi apologized quietly and the two boys slumped into their seats.

~Timu skippu desu~

During lunch almost everyone took notice of the new student, many have tried to approach her, but seemed to back away once they looked into her eyes. Bash, although, did not have enough brain power to comprehend much except the fact that she seemed to have more fear factor than he did against the other students. So he decided to bash the girl, 'yippee'! And what better way to do so with everyone gathered around to watch, right? Where the flip flappn' juice were the teachers?!

"Oh Jerry, you're always such a charmer~!" exclaimed, arms slung around the skeleton ever so lovingly.

"Well darling, you're always the most charming thing to me~" replied flirtatiously.

Uuuh... Nvm! Back to Bash!

"Bash don't like that you're more scary than Bash! I'll make you un-scary little girly!" Bash yelled as he grabbed the collar of her (insert whatever ur wearing).

"Oh that is so not bruce!" Randy commented, somehow he felt the unbelievable urge to punch Bash straight in the face, but decided against it when (Y/n) kicked at Bash's stomach and landed into him.

"Ah! are you okay?!" Randy asked, helping the girl stand up.

"Yeah.." She replied, lightly brushing her hair away from her eyes, a light pink in her cheeks was visible.

 _Oh my cheese she's cute!_

Randy's thoughts aside, Bash had growled at the pain from his stomach and glared at the (h/c) haired female, only to flinch at the intense stare she gave.

"Uuh... B-Bash doesn't like that look you're giving girly! Stop it!" Bash yelled fearfully, backing away as she walked closer.

Bash's back was then against a wall, he felt himself want to faze into it and away from her.

"..." She then calmly walking back to her seat leaving Bash paralyzed.

Everyone wanted to cheer, but found themselves going back to their seats. Well, almost everyone.

"That was so Bruce (Y/n)! How'd you do that?!" Randy cheered.

"Thanks.." she replied, hoping he'd go back to where he came from.

"Cunningham, c'mon..!" Howard pulls at his biffers arm, trying to get him away from her.

"You, c'mon Howard! Tell me, didn't you think that was the total cheese just now?" Randy pulls away and sits across from (Y/n).

"Yeah, total cheese, sure. Whatever." Howard rolls his eyes, hoping his biffer will leave the girl be.

"Yes, I also would agree that was ahem, the cheese as you call it." Nomi says, taking glances at the girl.

"See? I mean that's the 1st time Bash's ever stepped down to, well, a girl!" Randy explains.

"Is that so? I'd expect him to be crying to his mommy about that quite soon, I'm sure this is the first time he'll be the one in trouble instead of me." (Y/n) smirks at the thought, it would be quite amusing.

"Can we just leave the creepy emo girl alone now?!" Howard hisses

(Y/n) having heard that, looked at the ground and gripped her wrist so as not to possibly punch him.

"Dude! What you said just now was really wonk! You can't jut say that." Randy said, glaring lightly at his orange haired biffer.

"Well it is the truth.. Gah, whatever Cunningham! I can't help it if she really is creepy and emo-y!" Howard says with a huff

"Okay..." (Y/n) said, packing up a few things. "Sorry for being a creepy emo girl..." she finishes, walking away...

* * *

 **Sooooo Howard was a teensy mean here, sorry! But we'll get to that on another chapter. K? Ok! Cya peeps!**


End file.
